Ep. 37: The Assassin Silva!
is the thirty-seventh episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This episode fully reveals the truth of the fate of planet Bio previously hinted in a previous episode with the introduction of the infamous ancient robot warrior known as Bio Hunter Silva. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Enter the Bio Hunter!". Synopsis A robotic warrior from the war that destroyed Bio arrives on Earth, attacking both Bioman and Gear as he continues his mission to eradicate all Bio Particles in existence! Plot The episode begins where three neo mechagigans are under maintenance by the mechaclones as an unknown assailant manages to pilot the Cannon Megas. One of the mechaclones alerted to Doctor Man about the mecha has been stolen which he immediately orders Mason to retrieve the mecha back after being stolen. With that, the Cannon Megas was spotted by some engineers from the Gas Plant which it makes a rampage towards it. Shirou and the group are here to help the engineers to escape from being gassed. Despite their discovery about the neo-mechagigan Ryuta tells Shirou that it was risky knowing it's full of gas and Shirou immediately calls Peebo to summon the Bio Robo to disperse the gas within them. Peebo drives the Bio Robo to save the group as he notices someone piloted the mecha with the code number 10 and realizing that the pilot is trying to targeted him which the Cannon Megas is trying to after the Bio Robo while the Biomen try to follow it. As the Cannon Megas continues to pursue the Bio Robo, it was confronted by Mason and his squad as Psygorn hits it with his Death Ray causing its pilot to show himself in the process. The assailant is now seen wearing a silver suit and wields a gun who manages to defeat two mechaclones in two shots even Mason's rocket missile does not work on him either. The assailant also sensing the Bio Energy which he manages to expose the Biomen who are hiding to watch the turn of the events by hitting them with his blaster as he introduces to them as Bio Hunter Silva. When Mason and Psygorn leave, he finally explains to them that he came here to hunt people with Bio Energy as he attempts to fight the Bio Team as they transformed into the Biomen to face him. Silva demonstrates his shooting ability where he manages to destroy each of the Biomen's arsenal and also to hit the group with its blaster. He and Red1 are having an equal gun fight only to be interrupted by the Cannon Megas which is piloted by Mason as Silva warns the Biomen that their fight was just a warm up before fleeing. The Biomen continues to find Peebo and the Bio Robo, they eventually found them and to discover the Bio Robo and Peebo are completely afraid. When Shirou takes the scared Peebo to them he tells them that they'll all gonna die due to Silva's appearance as a Bio Hunter as Shirou tries to encourage him. Peebo finally explains to them about Bio Star's Destruction prior to this, the scientists successfully manage to harness the Bio Energy. As the war broke out and the destruction of their dying planet, Peebo manages to salvaged the half of the reharness Bio Energy as the other half was in Silva's hands. He also warns the group about the weapon that he wields it was the same weapon as Mason wields to kill Mika which is load of Anti-Bio Particles as the Biomen remembers what happened to Mika who sacrifices her life to save them from being hit. The group are soon confronted by Silva much to Peebo's scare. Hikaru takes him to escape as Shiro, Shingo, Ryuta and Jun transform into the Biomen to face Silva. Hikaru and Peebo continues to escape as she tells him that panicking won't work which she slaps him to the face but was recoiled due to Peebo's robotic appearance. She apologizes to him and tells him that she and her group are chosen to save the Earth from destruction which Peebo reluctantly accepts. When the Biomen are outnumbered by Silva, the Bio Robo reappears as Peebo confronts Silva by hitting him with Bio Missiles as Silva warns them that it was temporary before fleeing. Pink5 arrives to see the group and she tells them that Peebo is fine until they were confronted by Mason who pilots the Cannon Megas. The Bio Robo manages to take the Biomen inside to pilot the mechs with Peebo's assistance as Mason demonstrates his abilities against them. However, he was thwarted by the Biomen after it manages to defeat it with a Bio Particle Cut causing Mason to escape via emergency jet after its defeat. After the incident, Peebo realizes that he has to stand up and fight as the Biomen happily agree with him. When the group walks away, Silva is watching them from afar knowing of his hunting mission of eliminating people carries the Bio Energy and his confrontation with the group in the next encounter. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As the title implies, this is the first appearance of Bio Hunter Silva. *Although not implicitly mentioned by her name, Mika Koizumi (the original Yellow Four) is mentioned due to her fate tied to Anti-Bio Particles. *In the Philippine English Dub, he was renamed as Silver and his mecha, Balzion is changed to Bio Destroyer as mentioned on his profile. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda